The Siblings!
by OneHalfOfTheEquation
Summary: Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Soo sorry i haven't updated in ages had a really bad past few months and a terrible 2009. One thing happend then another then another, it was like this for months! so i'm back with a new story the plot idea popped in to my head while i was downstairs and my mum was watching E! lol. so anyways i am back wooooooooooooooo!!! yes i am also hyper whil i am writting this specific piece :P :D.**

**Hope u Like!**

**-LaurenJJ xoxo **

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Sonny's POV

I am sat outside in my car waiting for my 13 year old sister, Makayla, to hurry up and get her butt in this car so i can go to work. Today everyone at work is bringing there younger siblings except Zora because she doesnt have a younger sibling. when i left her fifteen minuates minuates ago she was about to get dressed.

Makayla's POV

I look in the mirror pleased with my appearence. I was wearing skinny flare jeans, 2 in 1 white top with black vest, white heels, grey slouchy beret, my diamond snowflake necklace and black white and silver bangles. my make up was simple peach coloured lipgloss, white eyeshadow and mascara**.(LINK ON PROFILE)** My long brunette hair flowed down my back in curls. I grabbed my phone and walked out to the car to meet Sonny.

"Hey Sonny" i said as i got into her car

"Finally your ready" she replied

"So what i am gunna be doing today?" i asked interested with what im gunna get told to do.

"You and everyone elses younger siblings are gunna hang out while we all work"

"Cool" i replied and the rest of the journey was silent except of the song playing on the radio. it was one of my favourites **Replay by Iyaz. **

Once we got there Sonny guided me to the Prop House to meet the cast's Siblings i had already met the cast and they all love me.

I gave Nico, Grady and Tawni a hug

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Makayla this is Kyle my litlle brother" Nico said gesturing to the kid around my age sound next to him.

"Hey Kyle i'm Makayla"

"Hey"

"Makayla meet my little brother Cameron" Grady stated

"Hey Cameron i'm Makayla"

"Hi"

"And Makayla you know my Little Sister Ashley" Tawni said witha big smile

"Hey Ashley" i said greeting them all with a smile.

Turns out we are all 13 so we hung out and that while the older ones left.

"So Makayla are you still with Ethan?" Ashley asked me after the boys went to play on the slide me and her were in our sisters dressing room. She smoothed down her Black skinny flare jeans that match with the bright blue tank top that had a thick strip of greyish/silver sequins at the top she was wearing also with black strappy heels with silver studds and her blue and silver butterfly necklace, silver bangles and black earrings.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

Me and Ashley already knew eachother and we were best friends.

"Nope"

"No way when did you break up? Why did you break up? Details" she squealed

Can't you tell she is Tawni's sister haha.

"Not muxh he and his family moved to New York and bot me and him wern't comfatable with a long distance reletionship so we are just really good friends now" i smiled

"Awww"

"I know, what about you? You still with Josh?"

"Oh no Hunny that ended a long time ago he cancelled a date and later that night i found him with Jenny"

"Oh My God hun you ok?"

"Yeah im Good i moved on the day after" she grinned.

"C'mon were going to the cafetiria" i stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Thanks Sooooooo much for the Reviews and favourites! it's good to see that im getting positive feedback on my first story of the year.**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Chad's POV

"Mackenzie get your butt down here now!" i shouted to my little brother he takes longer than me! who's idea was it to bring our little siblings to work today anyway? Pointless if you ask me. there probaly all annoying.

"Right i'm here what do you want" Mackenzie asked coming down the stair case

"We are going to be late now hurry up at this rate even Portlyn and Kendall will be there" Portlyn was bringin Kendall in today, her younger sister at least Kenz will have someone to hang around with today there both 13 so they'll go off and play or summet.

"Fine i'm coming"

"Good now get in the car"

i grabbeed my keys of the kitchen side and followed him out the door to my car.

Mackenzie's POV

I have to go to the studio today it is gunna be soooooooo boring it was last time me and Kendall just dat and ate frozen yogurt.

i started to text Kendall.

**Hey Kendall im on my way now won't be long wuu2? -M**

_Hey Kenzie k hurry up i need someone to be bored with lol - K_

**Here now -M**

i got out of the car and followed Chad to the Mack Falls set to meet Kendall.

when i arrived Kendall was in her usual style Red Tank top witha beaded pattern, Jeans Black heels and her Strawberry Necklace and red and silver diamond bracelets.**(LINK ION PROFILE)**

I was just in black Jeans and a Blue and black checkerd shirt and black trainers.

"Hey Kendall"

"Hey Kenzie"

"So did i miss anything"

"Nope well not much just me bieng hungry!"

we both laughed

"C'mon then to the cafeteria you made me hungry now!"

so we made our way to the cafeteria.

Talking about who's gunna be here.

* * *

**I know it's a Short Chapter but don't worry im gunna upload TWO chapters today :D but i need your Help guys**

Should the Sibling stay for a Day OR WEEK???

i cant decide HELP ME PLEASE!! thank you :)

-**Lauren xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Makayla's POV

Me and Ash were walking down the corridor and as we turned the corner we saw Kendall turn the coner aswell.

But she was not alone she was with a blonde boy who looks reeally similar to someone i know.

hmmmm.

"Hey Kayla, Hey Ash" Kendall Greeted us

"Hey Ken" we both replied.

"Makayla, Ashley this is Mackenzie. Mackenzie this is Makayla and Ashley" She said gestureing to us as she said our names.

"Hi" i said to Mackenzie

Ashley leaned over and whisperd something in my ear about how she saw him kissing Jennifer some girl that we know who is really weird.

i started to giggle and he and Kendall looked at me strangely. Maybe we should tell Ken?

As if she read my mind Ashley went over and whispered it to Kendall and then we were all giggling.

"What?" Mackenzie asked

we didnt rrespond we just kept on giggling

"WHAT?!" he demanded shouting

We Stopped giggling i was about to shout back but a person's voice from behind us interupted

"I wouldn't start an argument with Makayla if i were you Kenz" the voice said

I turned Around and it was Chad

"Chaddy" i said running up to hug him.

I had met Chad before even tho he doesnt like my sister he loves me he pretty much gives me whatever i want.

"Hey Kayla" He said lifting me up so i could hug him better

"Wait you know her" Mackenzie inturupted

"Yes i do she's Sonny's little sister she's the same age as you"

"Okay so you know her big deal so why can't I shout at her?"

"Because i said so and if you start an argument you will lose Trust me"

"How ?"

"Because she just can ive never seen her lose one yet"

"Wait Chad how do you know him?" i questioned

"He's my little Brother"

"So he's the one ive heard lots of things about"

"What things?" Kenzie demanded

"Ohh Nothing anyway Chaddy?"

"Whatty?" he asked matching my 'you know you love me so give me what i want' voice

"Can Me, Ashley and Kendall hang out in your dressing room please" i asked with big eyes and batting my eyelashes.

"What's wrong Sonny and Tawni's?" he asked

"Yours is bigger"

"Fine but don't break anything and one condition"

"What?"

"You have to take Mackenzie with you"

"Okay Thank you Chaddy" he put me down and i hugged him tight before he stood up straight.

"Right i need to go annoy Sonny" he walked down the hall "And don't break anything!" he shouted behind him.

"'kay" i called back.

"C'mon girls" i said and started to walk to the _**Mackenzie Falls **_Set. I Stopped turned around facing Kenzie "Oh Yeah you too" i said with a smile.

"Fine im coming and just because my brother adores you doesn't mean your gunna get your way all of today and you _can't_ make me do whatever you want" he said looking at me with his arms folded over his chest.

I took a step closer so i was right next to him leant forward and whispered in his ear "Oh we'll see about that" I pulled back he looked shocked, i winked at him then turned around a followed Kendall and Ashley once i reached him we started giggling.

I looked back and Kenzie was still stood in the same spot "Chop Chop Kenzie" i said and started walking.

* * *

**So what do you think? huh? huh?huh?**

**this is the last chapter for today i will update again tomorrow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys i forgot to teel you for Chad's Little brother Mackenzie just Picture Justin Bieber (I LOVE HIM! :) HE IS SOOOOOOOO CUTE) SO YEAH THAT HOW I IMAGEND MACKENZIE**

**

* * *

**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Mackenzie's POV

I can't belive Chad knows her let alone loves her she has him wrapped around her little finger! Only mom could do that. Even i can't do that!

I watched as Chad walked away and Makayla started to walk to the _**Mackenzie Falls **_set to go to Chad's Dressing room and Ashley and Kendall followed her after she said "C'mon Girls"

I wonder how Kendall knows them and they actually get _along_.

She turned around obviously remembering me "Oh yeah you too"

Oh no she didn't.

"Fine im coming and just because my brother adores doesn't mean your gunna get your way all off today and you can't make me do whatever you want" i stated with my arms folded across my chest and a smirk across my face

She took a step closer so she was stood right in front me and she did something i definately expect she leant formwrd and whispered "Oh we'll see about that" then she pulled back winked and turned around back to kendall and Ashley and they started giggling.

I was still stood in the same spot with a shocked look on my face because that was definatley something i didn't expect.

She looked back at me "Chop chop Kenzie" then she walked away.

I Followed them all the way to Chad's Dressing room once we got in there they sat on the large black Sofa i sat on the white one across.

I just sat there day dreaming while they were gossiping and giggiling, every few miuates i heard phrases like 'He is soooooo cute' and 'Oh my God you did not'. i was still staring into space until Kendall Squealed "Let's play bowling" the other two girls agreed.

Makayla came over to me "Hey so how's Jennifer?" she asked giggling

"What?"

"Jennifer how is she you are dating right?"

"Eww No"

"Then why were you kissing her?"

I was shocked how did she know that and Jennifer jumped on me.

"Er no you have it wrong she _kissed_ me then i ran away when i got the first chance"

"Okay then" she said as she didnt belive me

"Anyways" she said changing the subject "Kenzie" in her earlier tone with Chad

"What?"

"Will you do something for me?" she asked

"No"

"Please"

"No" i said looking away from her as she was batting her eyelashes at me i stood up and walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall.

It was only me and her in the room as Ken and Ash went to play bowling

She came over to me stood in front of and looked up at me.

"No" i said

"Why you don't even know what i want"

"No"

"i can tell Chad your being mean to me"

"Don't care"

She came up to me and put her hands on my chest and started whispering in my ear

"You know i know a lot of things about you Mackenzie Darren Cooper"

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Oh i have my sources For example your mom" i could feel her smirk at the end of that sentence

"You know my mom?"

"Yeah and your dad and your sister they all love me just like Chad" she when she pulled back

"Proove it whats my sisters name?" i asked knowing she wouldnt know this

"Kayleigh Alyssa Cooper aged 18" she smiled

"Okay you do know my family but still im not giving you what you want"

"You don't even know what i want"

"Fine What do you want?"

"We need someone to come shopping with us and hold the bags"

"Hold them yourself"

"Ahhh i get it your not strong enough i thought you'd be strong enought to carry a few light shopping bags oh well i'll go ask someone else hey maybe i can ask Syklar's little brother Cody he's cute aswell"

"Hey i am strong enough and stronger than Cody plus i am _so_ much cuter"

"Prove it"

"I will im gunna carry all the bags that you guys get"

"Great! Hey Girls we're going shopping and Mackenize here just offerd to carry every single shopping bag" she said with a smile.

the girls came out and got there phones

"Wait how are we gunna get there were only 13?" i asked

"Easy" she pulled out her phone

"Chaddy can you take us to the mall please?"....."YEY thanks Chaddy see you in a minuate." with that she hung up the phone

"Like that" she smiled

Then Chad walked through the door with his car keys ready to take us to the mall.

* * *

Soooo what did you guys think??


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy, So i wasn't actually gunna upload a chappy today because i have to do a load of stuff but im just gunna do it another day . but you guys are lucky i already had this ready :D **

**-Lauren xoxo**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Sonny's POV

After we left the kids me and Tawni i was ready for an insult about my outfit but instead she said i looked good but not as good as her.

I was wearing a white tank top with a grey flower on the strap and a black tank top underneath, a denim mini skirt, Black shiny heels, 3 thick bangles (Purple,black and silver) silver hoop earrings and my diamon heart necklace.**(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I was walking down the corridor when the drama king decided to grace me with his presence. Ha!.

"Heyyyy Sonny"

"Chad what do you want?"

"Nothing just wanted to say hey to my favourite Random" he grinned

"Okay you said hey now i have to go to rehearsal"

"Hey i saw Makayla today how come you didn't tell me she was coming today?"

"I forgot and she's not here for today she's here the whole week so are all the other siblings"

"I know Mackenzie was annoyed about that part"

"Hey do you know where Makayla is?"

"Yeah She's in my dressing room with Ashley, Kendall and Kenz"

"Oh Okay Why is she in there"

"She asked if she could hang around in there and i said yeah" his phone started ringing.

"And speak of the Devil" he said

"Hi Makayla..... Why can't sonny oh yeah she's got rehearsal Fine but only cause i dont have anything to do" he hung up the phone

"What did she want?" i asked

"Me to take them to the Mall she phoned me because you have rehearsal which shouldn't you be at now?"

"What? Oh yeah Chad i am so blaming you"

I started walking down the hall to the set so i could start rehersal.

Chad's POV

I opened the door to my dressing room and found the 4 teenagers i felt a tiny bit sorry for Kenz as he IS the only guy.

"Right c'mon" i said

But that left me wondering what Mackenzie was gunna do when they were at the mall.

"Wait whats Mackenzie gunna do if you 3 are in the mall"

"He offered to carry _all_ of the bags" Makayla responded.

I looked at Mackenzie strangely

"You did"

"Well yeah but she tricked me" he said pointing at Makayla, she looked shocked and offended.

"I would never do such thing your just Jealous" She defended herself

"Of what?"

"Because i said that Cody is Cuter than you which is _so _right"

"Er i will have you know i am waaaaayyyyyy Cuter ask every girl in my school all of them have a crush on me" he said smirking

Makayla burst out laughing "Haha yeah right you wish" i decideed to stop it

"Right are we going or not?"

"Yeah im coming"

Makayla's POV

Every girl in his school yeah right in his dreams. Ashley and Kendall walked out after Chad thinking we were following them but nope i walked over to him as he was in la la land

"Mackenzie are you there? Helllooo"

"What oh yeah im here"

"Daydreaming about me?" i asked smiling. winding him up

"Ha yeah you wish"

"Hmmmm maybe i do maybe i don't"

i leant over put my hand on the wall beside his head

"Most likely not" i whispered in his ear and flicked the light swith that was beside his head

i grinned and walked out the room when i didn't hear his footsteps

"Hurry up Mack you have bags to carry" i called out behind me.

_Five minuates Later_

Me, Ashley and Kendall were in the back seat and Mackenzie was just coming over to the car. when he looked at me i winked and he threw his head back in frustration and groaned quietly.

"Will you just get in the car before i die of old age please" Chad Ordered

* * *

What do ya think???

HUH? HUH? hehe

-Lauren xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so today im gunna upload two chapters if i get the next one finished in like an hour or summet anyways enjoy**

**-Lauren xoxo**

* * *

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Mackenzie's POV

When we walked through the doors to the mall they ran to the closest shoe shop.

After about an hour and half we were stood outside a shop while Ashley and Kendall were flirting with some guys from school Makyla was stood next to me with a drink in her hand. From the distance I saw Brianna.

Brianna is some girl who is absolutely OBSESSED with me she never leaves me alone she keeps flirting with me but she doesn't get the picture that i don't wanna go out with her.

I need help i looked around for a hideing spot but a better idea popped into my head.

Brianna saw me and smiled she started walking towards me with her two _minions, _Ava and Eve. They're twins.

"Hey Mackenzie" she said.

"Uh hi"

"So what are you doing here?" she asked completely unaware of Makayla's Presence

"I'm here with Makayla" i said pointing at Makayla.

Brianna just gave her a look that said 'I'm better and Prettier than you so back off' even though truth be told Makayla was a lot better looking than Brianna.

"Who's she?"

"My Girlfriend" i said putting my arm around Kayla. i gave her a look saying 'Play along and i'll do anything'

"Really? your going out with that?"

"Yes he is and _'that' _is obviously better than you so i wouldn't talk if i were you" Makayla said with a smile as she got her phone out she looked at me "C'mon babe we have to go"

"Okay" then me and Makayla left heading towards Ashley and Kendall.

Makayla's POV

I was waiting for Ashley and Kendall to stop flirting with these guys so we can go and some girl came up to us. she was wearing a zebra pattern mini skirt and amtching mini cardigan and a white tank top topped of with black heels, a black start necklace, black studds and a simple black beaded bracelet and with black eyeshadow, eyeliner, Mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

She also had two twins with her.

"Hey Mackenzie" she said.

"Uh hi"

"So what are you doing here?" she asked completely unaware of My Presence

"I'm here with Makayla"he said pointing at me

She just give me a look that said 'Back Off'. i smirked.

"Who's she?"

"My Girlfriend" He said.

"Really? your going out with that?" she looked as if someone had just asked her to go and mesure the length of the universe, but i doubt she could count that high i know a lot of girls like her.

"Yes he is and _'that' _is obviously better than you so i wouldn't talk if i were you" i said with a smile while getting my phone out of my pocket at the same time Kendall was texting me saying that they boys have gone and to go and get them as they had wondered of with them. I Turned to Kenz.

"C'mon babe we have to go" i said pulling him along by his hand.

"Okay" he replied and followed me

Once we were out of Brianna's hearing range he spoke up

"Hey thanks for playing along she is really annoying and clingy"

"Its okay you owe me"

"I know anything, and you are really good at acting"

"Top of my class and Sonny helps me" I smiled i decided i should start playing my game again "What makes you think i was Acting?"

"Were you acting or not?"

I leant forward and whispered in his ear "Yes i was acting and Brianna's coming this way" i said and kissed his cheek.

"That was acting too" I smiled and he smirked

"Of Course it was"

"Yes it was"

"Uh-huh"

"Yes it was now move before i drag you by you" i said witha big smile at the end.

"I'm going"

"Good Child"

* * *

What d'ya think????

-Lauren xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, so i think my story is going down hill abit i don't know why but can you guys review and tell me what i should improve to make it better. BTW Longest chappy :D**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Mackenzie's POV

Okay i admitt i am a little bit scared of her now but i know whta her little game is and im going to play it back. It took me a while to think of it last night but still i can't wait to get to the studio. I was ready and dressed before Chad even woke up.

i was wearing a Purple T-Shirt and black jeans.

Makayla's POV

I got up and showered and got dressed today i am wearing Black Short Shorts, a White and Blue Stripy tank top, Blue heels and topped of with Anchor Necklace, Bracelet and Earings. With Blue Eyeshadow, eyeliner, and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I was sat in the car waiting for Sonny hurry up and get in the car. Once she got in the car and we got int he Studio i went to her Dressing room and Met up woth Ashley.

"Hey Ash" i greeted her sittin down on the sofa next to her. She was wearing a Pink and pruplr stripy sequin top and white short shorts with pink and purple bracelets,purple hoops earrings and purple strappy heels**.(LINK ON PROFILE)**

"Hey Kayla so whats with you Kenzie?"

"Nothing why?"

"Just wondered"

"Hey I'm gunna get Kendall be back in a minuate you can talk to Kyle and Cameron"

" 'kay"

As i walked to the Mackenzie Falls set i found Kendall she was heading towards So Random to come and see us but she told me that i had to go to Chad's Dressing room to get Kenzie. so i did

I knocked and walked in once Chad gave me permission to enter

"Hey i got told to get Mackenzie where's he at?"

"Oh he just headed over to So Random! to see you"

" 'Kay what you doing?"

"Waiting for Kayleigh"

"No way i haven't seen her for like ages i wanna see her"

"She'll be here in about 3 seconds"

and three seconds later she walked in the door

"Kayleigh!" i shouted

"Makayla" she replied

i ran up and hugged her for about 3 minuates before Chad wanted a hug off her but after he had his ten second hug i had another five minuate hug.

"So Makayla were's your boyfriend?"

"Im single, me and Ethan broke up like two weeks ago but were friends he moved away"

"Aw hun so have you met any cute boys lately tho"

"Haha no"

"I thought you and Mackenzie were had a little thing" Chad interuppted

"Ewww no and shut up just cause you like Sonny and don't even bother denying it said so in your diary"

"How did you read my diary?"

"The last time i had a sleep over with Kayleigh we read your diary" i smiled innocently

"Ugh!" he stormed out the room

"So you met Kenzie then?"

"Yep, he doesn't like me which makes it hilarious for me"

"Hey why don't you sleep over tonight?"

"Yeah i'll come over later coz i gotta go now"

"Yeah bye hun "

"Bye"

i walked out of the door and headed of to meet everyone else

"Hey guys" i announced my presence

i got a bunch of difrent responses

"Hey im going to the Cafeteria" i said

"Anyone coming?" i asked

"I'll come" Mackenzie said walking over to me with his hands in his pockets

I walked out of the Prop House with him following behind me.

From the other end of the corridor Cody came round the corner he stopped when he got to me and smiled

"Hi Makayla"

"Hey Cody"

"So how have you been?" after he finished that sentence someone behind put there arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey babe" i turned around and saw it was in fact Mackenzie. i smirked i knew what he was doing

"Oh hey Cody what are you doing?" he asked him

"Nothing much dude hey i never knew you were dating her"

"you do now hey how's Brittney?" im assuming she was his girlfriend

"Dont no she broke up with me" he said

"Oh she isnt a very good girlfriend anyway"

"I know anyways better get going bye dude. Bye Makayla"

"Bye Cody" i responded as did Kenzie.

"You know you can let go of me now"

"Hmmm no i don't think i want to miss Munroe" he whispered in my ear he's playing my game against me. he rested his head on my shoulder

"And why don't you want to Mr Cooper?"

"Don't feel like it and i want a hug so im hugging you"

"Go hug Chad"

"No i want to hug you your warm and soft"

"You have 10 seconds to let go of me"

"And if i don't?"

"I'm wearing heels" then he let go of me.

"Smart. And nice move by the way any paticular reason for it tho"

"Yes im playing your game against you"

"okay i'm going to get fro-yo" i said and walked off i smiled because i could feel him watching me.

The rest of the day pretty much walking round talking to the girls etc.

I am now Stood outside the front door waiting for Sonny to come oh well Kenzie's coming this way now wonder what he wants.

"Hey Makayla what are you doing tonight"

"Oh nothing" i decided i would not tell him that i am going to be sleeping at his house and he wasnt there last time he was at his friends.

"What are you doing tonight?" i asked

"Nothing much going out later with some friends then coming back home"

"Cool" then Sonny Came

"Hey Kayla ready to go home oh Hey Kenzie"

"Hey Sonny long time no see" He replied

"I know Come here" he did and they hugged for a few seceonds before Sonny said bye and made her way to her caar thinkking i was behind her i was starting to wak after her but Mackenzie shouted me

"Hey Makayla see ya tomorrow" he winked

"Hey you never know you could see me a lot Sooner" i winked back at him he looked confused and i walked to Sonny and went home to get my Stuff.

* * *

So what do you think???

-Lauren xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys just to warn you i have thought of the perfect CHANNY scene to go in this story. it will be in either chapter 10 or 11.**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Mackenzie's POV

I wonder what she meant by that.

When i got home i walked in Kayleigh was telling me something but i wasn't listening. I had my Dinner then told mom i was going out. i grabbed my gray hoodie and went to go meet Jay and the rest of the lads.

I came home at bout nine-ish. i searched my pocket for my key damn i left it upstairs so i had to knock on my own door. the Opened and i Saw Makayla stood there.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Sleepover duh that's why im wearing Pajamas" only then i noticed that she was wearing Pajamas.

"Okay but who with?"

"Kayleigh"

"Okayyyy" i said and walked into the house.

I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I heard loud giggling coming from the living room so i went to see what was happening. I got there and found Kayleigh hitting Chad with a cushion, laughing.

"Gah.. Stop Kayleigh!" Chad shouted

"What exactly did he do?" i asked announcing my presence.

"I don't know i just felt like hittting him" she replied laughing. Chad came running and stood behind me.

"Your Evil" he stated she just smiled in response.

"What so lemme guess its like a girls vs Chad?" they nodded "Cool im gunna watch"

"What?! No your are gunna be on my side so its even"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"I'm not Sonny!"

"Psh whatever now why dont we have a five minuate plotting time?" the girls nodded and went to the futhest corner away from us

"Okay you get Makayla"

"What? why me she's evil" i thought a moment and before chad could say anyhting "Actually ok" he looked at me weirdly but we carried on plotting ways to get them.

"Right we are going to play hide and Seek me and Kayla will hide and you will count to 30"

" 'kay" and they ran off in to diffrent directions

we, well when i say we i mean me counted to 30 and then we went in deffrent directions.

I just randomly walked around qiuestly un til i saw a familiar brunette quietly doing the same unaware that i was behind her. i went closer and made sure she didnt notice me until

"BOO!" i shouted she screamed like her life depended on it i turned around and saw me laughing, she glared until i stopped laughing which was about two minuates later. and she started hitting me repeatedly - which hurt- shouting "Mackenzie Darren Cooper that was not funny! stop it" she was still hitting me when she stopped shouting at me so i ran away from her.

"Makenzie get here now!" she demanded when i stoped

"And if i don't?" i challenged

"OH trust me you will regret it"

"And how?"

"You know my little game that you don't like very much that can leave you speechless?" i nodded "Well that is only the begining of what i could do to you"

"Why what would you do to me?"

"Well i could call Brianna tell her you love her, i could easily ruin your current reputation as 'Heartthrob'" she put speech air marks when she said Hearrthrob.

"but what if i did something to you?"

"Like what?" i Saw my glass of water from before i picked it up and drunk a bit and walked towards her

"Well for example i could always do this" i said and pured the water over her head. I just smiled while she looked shocked and it was cold might i add. She walked to the kitchen but i followed her because i could see the look of mischief she was trying to hide.

She had one arm behind her back and she came up to me.

"Mackenzie" she said sweetly

"What?"

"Nothing come here"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"fine" she came up to me so now she was stood right in front of me.

"I want to give you a present"

"What's the Present"

she signaled me to come closer with her hand so i leant down so she could whisper in my ear

"Your present is..." and then she dumped a glass of water over my head.

"Revenge" she smiled.

She is an EVIL GENIOUS.

* * *

Sooo tell me what you think. i really appreciate the reviews. and remember THERE WILL BE A CHANNY SCENE.

-Lauren xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, so im sorry haven't updated in a few days but i have been spending time with my Baby Nephew and my new Baby Nephew Was Born last week aswell. :D im an auntie Again :D. so anyway back to the story i'm gunna upload Chapter 10 today aswell if i get it finished like today.**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Makayla's POV

Mackenzie didn't look very happy when got my revenge.

"I am gunna-" he started

"Gunna what?" i cut him off "You can't do anything to me"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well yeah you can't do anything with out me getting you back."

"Hmm Well what about this little game of yours, do you play it with everyone?"

"What is my little game?" i asked innocently

"Your little game you know were you try and get people wrapped round your little finger and act all innocent like you are now, and if they're around your age you flirt with them and then make a fool of them"

"So your saying that i flirt with you?"

"In a way yeah"

"Hmm and why sould i want to flirt with you?"

"Because im cute, awesome, cute and i would propaly be the best boyfriend you ever have"

"Ok well it's not my fault that Cody is wayy cuter than you"

"He is not"

"Er Yeah he is"

"No he isn't"

"Then why pull that little move before telling cody that im your girlfriend"

"because it's fun to get him angry and i know that he likes you"

"Anyway Cody's proberly a better kisser than you anyway"

"And how would you know?"

"Because cody's actually a good kisser"

"When did you kiss him?"

"Last year"

"Well im a better kisser and im sooo cuter i have been told."

"Of course you are, and by who Brianna? now if you don't mind im going to find kayleigh so we can watch a movie and go to sleep we're at the studio again tomorrow".

and with that i walked of and left him i actually did kiss Cody one time we were all playing catch and kiss.

_The Next Day_

I didn't want to wake up this morning i was so tired i was gunna just stay in bed all day but i had to go to the studio. but Chad _had_ to wake me up.

_Flashback_

_"Makayla, Makayla Wake up"_

_"No"_

_"Get up you and Kenzie have to go to the studio"_

_"He can go im staying in bed"_

_"Makayla you will get up"_

_"Yeah when its gone Lunch Time"_

_"No you will get up now or i will get rid of your phone and all of your make up also your shoes."_

_I jumped up and out of bed_

_"I'm up, I'm up" _

_"Good now get dressed. Goodbye"_

_"Ugh!"_

There are just some things in this life that a girl can not live without.

Kendall and Ashley text me today telling me to dress sporty because we will be doing a lot of running today i don't know why something about a studio sporty day.

So I am wearing grey sweatpants, blue tank top with my blue and silver Adidas Jacket and white and grey Adidas originals trainers. Dark blue eyeshadow eyeliner and lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I went downstairs and had breakfast. Chad still wasn't down so i got out my phone and startedd texting Kendall.

_Hey Ken. wot are we doing 2day that is sporty? x_

**Hey Kayla. Well its girls vs boys with mack falls n So Random! x**

_Ohh. so like wot games are we playing? x_

**Well its their day of n Mr Condor doesn't kno bout it. n i dunno kno i fink its just one big game off catch n kiss. x**

_Kool im gud at tht game x_

**oh we all kno tht Makayla :P x**

I started laughing at that message

_oi! shut up i meant that im a fast runner. x_

**of course you did ;) x**

_oh woteva i will c ya in a bit x_

**c ya hun x**

"What are you laughing at?" I jumped of fright adn turned around to a smirking Mackenzie.

"Oh Nothing"

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"okay" he came and sat down next to me on the sofa.

I turned my attention to day dreaming and was disturbed by Mackenzie Laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" it was only then that i noticed he had my phone

"Your good at Catch and Kiss Really?"

"Im a fast runner"

"Uh huh of course that is what you meant" he said chuckling

I snatched my phone away from him and shouted Chad to come down.

"Ah your up" he said as he walked down the stairs

"Yes now c'mon"

He grabbed his car keys and walked out the door with me following and Mackenzie behind.

* * *

Soo what did you think is it good? is it bad? Am i a crap writer?

:)

-Lauren xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry i took so long updating, but i got stuck writting this chapter, My sister nearly deleted the whole chapter anad to top it all of i hit myself in the face with a door and now my head is bleeding :'( but i have a plaster on it :) but anyways this contains the CHANNY SCENE. But I aslo need your help Some peopple want Sonny and Chad and some People want Makayla and Mackenzie and i dont know which pairing to do. but truthfully, this is a secret, i was gunna make a sequel were Makayla gets moved to Mackenzie's school and it annoys Mackenzie. But its a Hard chioce to make becasue of how ive written the story so far because now Makayla and Kenziee are like Sonny and Chad all over again but with deffrences. BTW Tell me what you think of this Chapter because i think it is proberly the worst one i have ever written.**

**-Lauren xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Makayla's POV

When we got to the studio i went straight to the _So Random! _

I walked into The Prop House and found the So Random! cast and their siblings.

"Hey did you have a good time?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah" i said i went to sit next to Ashley. she was wearing similar to me but pink.

"So when is this big catch and kiss game start?"

"In about an hour"

"It's Mack Falls Vs _So Random!_ for both games for the older ones and us"

"Oh okay"

"Hey should we go see Cody?"

"Yeah c'mon"

So we walked to the Mack Falls set in search for Cody. While we were walking we saw Sonny and Chad arguing, nothing diffrent there. we were walking past them and they didnt even notice us.

When we found Cody we went up to him.

"Hey Cody" Ashley said

"Hey girls what are you doing here?"

"We got bored and decided to come and see you"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Mackenzie"

"Oh yeah about that-" I got cut off by the Idoit himself. Mackenzie.

"Hey Makayla" he said putting his arms around my waist.

Ashley just looked shocked.

"Mackenzie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second over there"

"Okay" so i dragged him round the corner

"What do you think you are doing?" i asked him

"Playing your little game back at you"

"oh that's what your doing?"

"Yes"

"Okay. But you don't know if i actually am playing a game or if i just like messing with you"

"Errr"

"Exactly. See you at the game" i said and walked away.

_Later On_

"Right girls go and run" the announcer had told us

Me and Ashley are fast runners so we ran to the other side of the studio and hid behind a tree and started talking.

"Hey shhhh" Ashley whispered

"What?" i asked mathcing her whispers

"Can you hear that?" and just then i heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the tree we were hid behind.

I nodded in response, and slowly stood up. Ashley stood up aswell. she started to run and was caught by Cody. I burst out laughing at her misrably failed attempt to escape. I decided to walk away after i calmed down, i didn't want to watch Ashley and Cody making out.

I was walking round the corner when i was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Gotcha" said the familiar irritating voice.

"Why? Why me?" i relpied looking up towards the sky

"Hey!" he said offended.

I turned around

"What Mackenzie?"

"I caught you" he said with a satisfied smile

"Yes well done"

"I know please hold the applause"

i just stared at him blankly

"Okay you may now applause"

I clapped once

"There's your applause. Bye" i said and got out from his hold.

"Hey no i have to kiss you then you can run away"

"What makes you so sure that your gunna catch me again"

"Because i caught you before"

"Yeah well try and catch me this time" i said and started running away with him following behind.

I was ahead of Mackenzie by about 10 seconds when i turned the corner and was faced with something that i knew would happen but a long time ago. Chad and Sonny kissing. I stopped suddenly waiting to see how long it would take them to notice my presence. Then Mackenzie came running and stopped suddenly and stood beside me.

"Gotch-wow" he said suprised

"I know face it. it' of happend sooner or later"

"Yeah true"

"Yo Sonny? Chad?" he said in there direction, trying to get their attention

"Let me try" offered

"Like you could get there attention" he challenged

"Watch me pretty boy" i smirked

"SONNY, CHAD!" i shouted which was apparently loud enough as they both pulled away from each other and turned their heads in our direction to face the noise maker. Me. I didn't even shout that loud, but then again i can be really loud.

I turned my head to the side to look at Mackenzie

"You were saying?" i asked him with a smile.

"Whatever" he replied

"Exactly"

"So erm Chad having fun?" he teased his brother.

"Yes actually and no need to jealous" Chad shot back

"Haha of what?" Mackenzie laughed

"Well im getting kissed and by Sonny Munroe" Chad smirked

"I could very easily get kissed if i want to" Mackenzie stated

"Uh huh Yeah of course you can"

"Uh yeah i can"

"Well how come your not getting kissed now?"

"Because im talking to you"

"Well Makayla's there you could be kissing her but nope your talking to me. faace it your not as good looking as me and well your to young to even understand this stuff you proberly haven't even been kissed before"

"Yeah i have"

"of course you have" Chad replied sarcasticly

"He has actually kissed someone before" i interupted

"How would you know" Chad asked

"Because he kissed me"

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah"

"When?"

"Ages ago"

"Yeah okay don't belive it" Chad said

"Watch" I went up to Kenzie and kissed him gently on the lips, and pulled back

"Did you just kiss him?" Chad asked

"Yeah" I replied and walked away

I heard Mackenzie Shout "Ha!" to him and then his footstep following me.

"Hey Kayla"

"Yeah?"

"What was that for?"

"Chad was annoying me"

"Yeah i bet you just wanted to kiss me"

"Nope"

"Yeah"

"Erm Why would i want to kiss you?"

"Because im awesome"

"Yeah of course you are"

"I know i am so you finally decided to admit it"

"It's called sarcasm love"

"Uh-huh"

"Even you can't be that stupid"

"Hey i am not stupid"

"Okay Mackenzie, I belive you" i replied sarcastily

"No you don't"

"I give up" i said and walked away.

* * *

Tell Me What you think And REMEMBER I NEED YOUR HELP!!

-Lauren xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry about the upload delay. but you should be happy becasue last week of school next week then i will be able to upload hopefully at least lik 1 more chapter than i usually update. **

**-Lauren xoxo**

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Sonny's POV

Today there is some sort of big catch and kiss game, and i _had_ to play apparently i wasn't botherd but still i like to have a chioce. I also had to dress sporty so i put on my dark grey sweatpants, black tank top, black and silver Adidas jacket with my blue and white Nike Air Max trainers. For make up i just had Grey Eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE).**

Anyways, i was walking round randomly to try and pass time when i bumped into the Drama King.

"Chad" I said

"Sonny"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, so you excited about the game later?"

"Yeah i suppose"

" 'kay. Hey are you a fast runner?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason just asking" he said trying to look innocent

"Why are you just asking?"

"I just wondered"

"Okay, but Chad you really do need to get lessons on how to look innocent 'cause it aint working" i said and smiled and then walked off.

"Woah" he shouted catching up with me and standing in front of me, blocking my path.

"I need to get lessons on how to look innocent?" he asked

"Yeah, you did'nt look innocent enough so i know that you are up to somthing"

"I did look innocent enough"

"No Chad you didn't"

"Oh whatever i'm not supposed to look innocent, you are, im not"

"Exactly i'm a good girl so i am innocent and im innocent anyway because i didn't do anything, and your Hollywood's Bad Boy"

"Exaclty so i don't look innocent but actually am this time i think, and you look innnocent because you are supposed to look innocent and you are Hollywood's Good Girl plus your innocent because you haven't done anything or plotted something behind some else's back" **(A/N:Confusing i know but read it a few times and you will get it. Hopefully)**

"Exactly"

"Okay see you later Sonny"

"Bye Chad" and we walked our diffrent directions.

Woah we didn't actually have a 'Fine, Good' argument.

"Hey Sonny i forgot something" Chad called behind me i turned around

"What?"

"Fine" he smirked

"Fine" i smiled and played along

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so Good" Then we walked off in diffrent direction's again but without the feeling that i forgot something.

_Later On_

Me and Tawni had ran out of sight and then snuck inside and randomly ended in the cafeteria.

"Oh well it will take them a while to find us in here" i said to Tawni

"I know"

The cafeteria was empty apart from me and Tawni.

"Shh" tawni whispered

"What?"

she got upp and walked to the entrance of the cafeteria, i follwed.

She screameed and started running away then i saw Devon running after her.

I started laughing and walked out of the cafeteria, I stopped when i saw Chad turn the corner he noticed me and smiled

"Hey Sonny" he said approaching me as i backed away from him

"Hey Chad you playing the game?"

"Yes i am"

"Okay, bye" i said and ran away, i heard him running after me

I ran for about 3 minuates until i ended up outside i stopped and tried to catch my breath because i was running at full speed. after i caught my breath, i felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my wais t and i screamed.

I recognised the laughter, so i turned around and faced him.

"Gotcha" he said

"Chad you only got me because i stopped"

"Yeah yeah whatever but i still caught you"

"Who else have you caught?"

"No one just you"

"Okay"

"Have you been caught yet?"

"Well no until you caught me"

"Ha ha ha"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Fine then i will whine until you let go of me" i said started whineing

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD let me go" i kept repeating

"Oh shut up your giving me a headache" he comlained

"Not until you let me go"

"You shut up yourself or I shut you up" he replied

"Oh yeah 'cause i'm scared of you" i smirked

I opend my mouth about to start whining again and gave him a daring look he just smirked when i started.

"CHAD LET ME-" I got cut of by his lips crashing down onto mine. I was shocked at first but then i kissed him back we carried on kissing for about 5 minuates until i heard Makayla Shout

"SONNY, CHAD!" we pulled away from wachother and looked at her and Mackenzie.

She turned to Mackenzie and said "You were saying?"

"Whatever" He replied

"Exactly" she smirked

"So erm Chad having fun?" Mackenzie teased Chad

"Yes actually and no need to jealous" Chad shot back

"Haha of what?" Mackenzie laughed

"Well im getting kissed and by Sonny Munroe" Chad smirked

"I could very easily get kissed if i want to" Mackenzie stated

"Uh huh Yeah of course you can"

"Uh yeah i can"

"Well how come your not getting kissed now?"

"Because im talking to you"

"Well Makayla's there you could be kissing her but nope your talking to me. face it your not cute enough and well your proberly to young to even understand this stuff you proberly haven't even been kissed before"

"Yeah i have"

"of course you have" Chad replied sarcasticly

"He has actually kissed someone before" Makayla interupted. _Really? how would she know?_

"How would you know" Chad asked, it was as if he was reading my mind

"Because he kissed me" She replied. _He kissed her?_

"He kissed you?" he asked. again with the mind reading.

"Yeah"

"When?"

"Ages ago"

"Yeah okay don't belive it" Chad said

"Watch" she went up to Kenzie and kissed him gently on the lips, and pulled back

"Did you just kiss him?" Chad asked

"Yeah" she replied and walked away

"HA!" Kenzie shouted at Chad and walked off in the direction that Makayla went.

"Well that was erm interesting" i said

"Yeah" he replied

I realised he had his arms still around me

"Erm Chad you can let go off me now"

"No i don't want to i wanna another kiss" he pouted

"Fine" I pecked him on the lips

"Fine" he said pecking me on the lips

"Good" i said, kissing him

"Good" kissing me

"So we're good" kissed him

"Oh we are so good" kissed me again.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooo what d'ya think huh huh huh huh ?

tell me :)

Please

-Lauren xoxo


	12. IMPORTANT AN

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

IMPORTANT!!

I Have Decided on the couple it is going to be

CHANNY.

it will make more sense due to the fact of how i ended chapter eleven which i just posted and it will also help my with the secret sequel which i ahve planned :D. I have quite a few planned actually.

BUT I NEED HELP ON HOW TO END THE STORY. SHOULD I END IT HERE AND START THE SEQUEL (obv there will another chapter ending it) ???

**_OR_**

SHOULD I ADD A FEW CHAPTERS ON HOW IT ENDS ???

review and tell me

-Lauren xoxoxo


	13. IMPORTANT AN SIBLINGS SEQUEL

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

IMPORTANT!!

HELP!

I HAVE STARTED TO WRITE THE SEQUEL BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT.

HERES A QUICK SHORTEND SUMMARY OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN:

a few months afte the siblings took a trip to Condor Studio's they go back to school. Will there be some unexpected suprises

ANY SUGGESTIONS??

TELL ME YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW AND I WILL PICK THE BEST ONE. THANK YOU.

-Lauren xoxoxo


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys this is the last and final Chapter of The Siblings, i would of made it a few more chapters longer but i got really stuck writting this chappy, anyways tell me what you think when you've read it. :D**

**-Lauren xoxo**

* * *

**The Siblings.**

Everyone at Condor Studio's is bringing here younger siblings to work. what will they get up to?

Makayla's POV

Today was our last day at Condor Studio's, things would be a little different now as Sonny and Chad were now a couple and the rivalry between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls was gone.

And because it was our last day they were throwing a party which i thought was awesome because i like parties. I like dressing up in party-ish outfits.

I got up and got dressed today i am wearing Dark blue skinny flare jeans, grey top with a black and white pattern with grey shoes with silver heart earrings and necklace, Silver eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and pink lipgloss. **(LINK ON PROFILE)**

I was looking down at my phone while i was walking down the hallway and bumped into someone i looked up and saw it was Mackenzie.

"Ow" he said rubbing his arm

"Oh im sure you will live" i replied

"Oh whatever. Are you going to the party later?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Er... Bye"

"Bye"

_Later On_

I was applying the finishing touches to my make-up and then we were ready to go to the party. I was wearing a Purple dress with sequins at the top and a ribbon bow in the middle with black and grey strappy heels. Silver diamond earring with mathcing necklace for make up which i just finished purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. (LINK ON PROFILE)

I turned around and looked at Ashley and Kendall they were both ready.

Ashley had on a black strapless dress whihc had a few sequins on at the top like mine a little and black heels with diamind peace sign necklace and matcghing earrings. Dark silver eyeshadow, silver eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.(LINK ON PROFILE)

Kendall was wearing a silver/grey sequin dress that had a little black suede belt with a bow flower on and black heels with a black heart necklace and silver hoop earrings. Dark silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.(LINK ON PROFILE)

"C'mon we are going to be late" Kendall said

"I'm coming" I replied and we walked out of Sonny and Tawni's Dressing room down to the Mackenzie Falls set were the party was held at.

There were already lots of people there when we arrived. I looked around and saw Cody, Lucas (Devon's little brother) and Mackenzie all stood together in a corner talking.

after a few miunates Ashley decided to speak up

"Hey lets go over there" she said poiinting in there direction

"What why?" I asked

"To go see Cody duh"

"Okay" i said as i figured out how much longer i can annoy Mackenzie.

We walked over to them and Ashley went to Cody, Kendall went to Lucas i think they have somthing going on that ii don't know about oh well i'll find out later, and i went to Mackenzie

"Hey Mackenzie" i said

"Hey Makayla" He said

"What'cha doing?" i asked

"Nothing i was talking but it looks like they are busy" he said and pointed in the girls direction.

I turned and looked to were he was pointing and i saw Ashley and Cody kissing and Kendall and Lucas kissing. well that answers my question about if they have something going on

"Well it didn't take them lot long" I said giggiling

"I know" he said chuckling

"We came over here like what 30 seconds ago"

"Yeah i think it was"

I looked around the room and saw Sonny and Chad kissing aswell

"It didn't take them long at all" i said pointing at them

"Well they are always kissing"

"I know"

Then **If we ever meet again by Timbaland ft Katy Perry** came on.

"I love this song come on"

"What were?"

"To dance obviously"

"I am not dancing with you"

"Pleaseeee"i begged him

"No"

"Why?"

"Because i don't want to dance"

"Please"

"No"

I Noticed that there was a wall behind Mackenzie so I walked closer to him which caused him to back up against the wall.

"Please Kenzie"

"No Makayla"

I leaned forward and put my hands on his chest, our faces were inches apart

"Please" I said giving him the puppy dog face noone has ever not give in to my puppy dog face.

He knew he was gunna give in so he looked away.

I kissed him on the cheek

"Please Mackenzie"

"Ugh! Fine"

"Yey!" i grabbed him hand and lead him to the dance floor we danced for the rest of the night pretty much until the party ended at like 1 o'clock in the morning.

Me and Mackenzie walked to the front door behind Sonny and Chad.

Sonny and Chad had said their goodbyes and kissed each other multiple times and walked over to their cars in diffrent directions waiting for us to follow.

"Bye Mackenzie"

"Bye Makayla"

"Hey i won't see you tomorrow"

"I know thank god, you have to be one of the most annoying people ever"

"Right says you, you are the most annoying person ever"

"Well you are the most stupidest person ever"

"Yeah right whatever Mackenzie my IQ is a lot higher than yours and you admitteed that i am smart, if i was the stupidest ever then i wouldn't have my little game now would I?"

"Er...."

"Exactly so if anyone here is stupid it's you hun"

"I am not stupid"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kenz"

"Ugh goodbye forever"

"Bye forever i hope" i smiled and walked away and heard him groann and say something like 'I never want to see her again' and belive me that feeling is 99% mutual the 1% i do want to see him is because its funny to annoy him.

* * *

So what did you think ?? The sequel will be up soon

-Lauren xoxo


End file.
